


Opposites

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Cedar attempts to cook Ramona a meaty dinner.





	Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 1 - Opposites

Cedar shuffled the food around on the porcelain plate, checking the position of each piece of meat. She wanted her dinner surprise to be good for Ramona, but she didn’t know how to make it exactly right. When it came to dietary habits, the two were complete opposites. Ramona loved her meat, which made sense as the daughter of the big bad wolf. Cedar rarely ate-- she didn’t need to, since she wasn’t a real girl yet-- but if she did, she kept things strictly vegetarian. Which was why she was worried about making all of the meat for their dinner date just right.

The puppet looked down at her spread. Drumsticks, ribeyes, fish, and other red meats. If she’d had a stomach, it would have twisted. Cedar personally found eating meat to be cruel, but Ramona was almost strictly carnivorous, and she wanted this date to be special to her. Ramona tried to keep her dietary habits on the down-low when they were together, which Cedar found incredibly endearing, but she wanted to show Ramona that it was alright and that she’d accept her however she was. This dinner date was her way of proving that. She just hoped everything was cooked enough, or not enough, maybe. Since she was part wolf, Cedar had anticipated that Ramona might like her meat raw, so she’d left it a little bloody even though that thought made her especially ill.

A knock on the door of the kitchen startled Cedar from her task, and she quickly straightened a few flowers in the vase on the table and smoothed down her dress. Then, with an enthusiastic nod, she bounded over and opened the door, blinking up at Ramona, who was standing in front of her holding… a huge garden salad.

“Hope this was alright to bring,” the older girl growled, turning her nose up and sniffing the air. “Something sure smells good, Cedar.”

Cedar took the wooden bowl from Ramona with her wooden hands, and she suddenly found that she couldn’t stop smiling. She really did love Ramona so much. No one else could be as thoughtful of opposite tastes as her.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in any femslash requests to me at http://sstwins.tumblr.com/ and I'll make sure to get to them this month!!


End file.
